A Different Beginning
by Leviathan's Envy
Summary: This Fic is going under a major redo, i've decided to look this fic over don't worry i'll hopefully have the new 1st chapter up soon. Extreme AU. What if the Genin exams were held only once per year?. Naruto/Kurenai/Anko
1. Prologue

**I've always wondered, if Naruto failed the genin exams three times then he should be about 15 or 16.**

**So my story is about as AU as a story can get, so Naruto's Life is completely different from the anime.**

**Hope you like it I'm only 13.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**'_Thoughts_'**

**"Speaking"

* * *

**

_Tick…Tick…Tick…Tic…_**SMASH **

"Arrgghh I can't take this any more…" bellowed Uzumaki Arashi while pacing in the Waiting room in Konohagakure no Sato's hospital.

"……then again my wife is going to kill me soon so…."as he trailed off.

"Arashi-sensei I'm sure it's not that bad" asked a 10 year old Kakashi.

"Kakashi, you don't know how bad it I-

"**Arashi you son of a bitch get your goddamn ass in here NOW!"**

"Well I'm off see you later"

"See you Arashi-sensei"

As he entered the room with his wife, Hikari Uchiha Uzumaki, aka 'the Red eyed Firey Demon from Hell' so kindly notted by his 'genius' student Kakashi.

"Soooo how are you dear" asked Arashi in a pathetic way to greet his wife cheerily.

"How Do You Think I Am?" "urrrrrgghhhh"

"We're almost there Mrs Uzumaki just push alittle bit more come on, come on..

"Uurrrrgghhhh", Despite the situation he had to admit his wife's face had turn a extremely funny colour of red. 'She kinda looks like an old tomato.hahahahah-'

Interuppting his thought was a cry and a "congratulations Hokage-sama, it's a boy" And he gave him his son to his wife, as Arashi looked closer to little bundle of joy he saw a little blonde tuff of hair on his head and cute ocean blue eyes. "He looks like you so much I bet he doesn't have any thing from me"Hikari said with a grimace.

"That's not true, I bet he has your bloodline and your personality" he said with a smile

"Yea I hope so" gently kissing him on his lips

"So what are we going to call him?"looking at the baby.

" I think we should call him Taichi" she said "After my grandfather"

Nah I think we sould call him Naruto…" "What I will not have my son named after a topping of Ramen!" "Naruto also means 'maelstorm', I think its better than Taichi which means 'Big'.

"Fine how about Naruto Arashi Taichi Uzumaki?"

"That sounds perfect, love " Arashi said giving his wife a peck on the lips.

He then looked at his son who just blew littles buubles and smiled"I guess he likes it too." He smirked

His Name is Naruto Arashi Taichi Uzumaki

* * *

**Well the prologue is up, hoped you people like it so far.**

**Its probably goin to take a week for the next chapter.**

**You Must Review**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well the second chapter is up**

**So here it is**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**'_Thoughts_'**

**"Speaking"

* * *

**

_Walking home from the ninja academy, at the age of 5 _**(A.N. He is the Hokage's son so he get special treatment, the normal age is 6)**_ Naruto was happy, as happy as__a toddler with a sugar rush, after saying hello to the villagers he skipped back to his house. When he got there he called out "Kaa-san _**(1)**_ I'm home!" "Hmm… kaa-san where are you?" Naruto shouted while walking through the house. All the doors were open except the kitchens door "kaa-san are you in there?" He opened the door and saw his mother laying in a pool of her own blood a huge chunk of her neck missing "k-kaa-san" Naruto whimpered a he edged closer to the corpse, that was his mother, "Hello brat", looking round Naruto didn't see anything "They never look up do they" and Naruto move to the side just enough to see a hail of kunais hit the floor. _

" _Do you know what happened to my kaa-san" Naruto asked. "Kukukuku of course I know want happened to her little boy"_**(A.N. Guess who the stranger is…)**_ " Well of course I do **I KILLED HER KUKUKUKUKU" **_

"_W-w-what" _

_That's right brat I killed her, shame though she had such beautiful eyes, Kukukuku," he said as he licked the bloody kunai._

" _SHUT UP!" Naruto shouted. "I'll KILL YOU!" as he charged, with tears down his cheeks and kunai in hand._

"_Kukukukukuku silly brat" as he swatted Naruto to the side with a single flick of the wrist, as Naruto got up, the stranger used _**Kanashibari no Jutsu (2) **_and Naruto froze, unable to move a single muscle in his body, "kukukuku you have been so entertaining Naruto-kun, I have decided to leave you with a special gift, kukukuku" All Naruto sees is the man making hand-seals and whispering _**Ten no Juin (3)…**

"_Kukukuku, grow strong my little Naruto-kun…_

Naruto woke up with a start, panting like he had ran from Konohagakure no Sato to Iwagakure no Sato and back. "That Happened 5 years ago and I can't forget it, but it is kinda hard" he said while rubbing the curse seal on his neck.

" After that my life got a hell of a lot worse…

**Start Flashback**

**Hikari Uzumaki's Funeral**

_**It was a extremly sad time for all members of konoha because their Hokage had lost his wife, and also the Great Uchiha clan had lost a powerful member. The heavens also seem sad as the rain has not stopped all day. **_

" _Dad why did mum have to die?" Naruto asked with unsheded tears._

"_She didn't have to die son, she was assassinated by that traitor Orochimaru" even metioning that name made Arashi feel dirty."So he was the one that gave me the curse seal then"_

" Ye_s he did, and I'll never forgive him"_

"_H-Hokage-sama come quickly there is an army of shinobi heading this way!"_

"W_ho is leading the attack?"_

" _Sources say that The **Tsuchikage **and The **Raikage **are at the front as well as…" the messenger trailed off._

"A_s well as who?"_

" _As well as O-Orochimaru, Hokage-sama"_

" _Orochimaru…That traitorous snake must be killed" Arashi said fuming._

" _Please Dad Don't go, I might lose you too" Naruto whimpered._

" _Don't worry, I Promise I'll come back, I swear on it…OK" putting his hand on Naruto's head_

" _Yeah ok, go kick that snake's butt" Naruto said_

_And After that the man known as Arashi Uzumaki aka Yondiame Hokage was **never seen alive again…**_

**End Flashback**

"Well I might as well go and see what that old man wants"… He said while getting dressed in his **ANBU **uniform and putting on his fox mask.

Then he Jumped out of his window to the Sandaime Hokage's office.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked that chapter**

**Here are a few explanations**

**(1) Mother**

**(2) Temporary Paralysis Technique it is used to freeze your opponent temporary.**

**(3) Cursed Seal of Heaven it is a mark that looks like three commas on the neck it has a 1/10 of survival.**

**I need more reviews to decided who to have Naruto to summon**

**GamaBunta: The Toads**

**Or**

**Manda: The Snakes**

**Only you the readers can decide.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi I'm getting reviews. YAY! Keep those reviews coming. Well so far its:**

**GamaBunta: 1**

**Manda: 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**'Thoughts' **

**"Speaking"

* * *

**

As Naruto is jumping rooftop to rooftop he hears something.

"Get out of my shop Snake-Bitch why don't you go and crawl back to the hole you came from!"

"P-please let me in I haven't had anything to eat all week, please," she begged. **(A.N you will be quite surprised who said that). **As the girl was about to be hit, he catches the arm and squeezes…hard.

"What do you think you are doing?" he said coldly.

They could tell behind that mask he was angry.

"W-well, s-sir I was only telling this girl off, for stealing food in MY shop"

"I-I didn't steal anything I s-s-wear," she whimpered

Naruto looked at him "You're lying"

The man looked scared and then lunged for the girl, but was intercepted by a swift kick to the stomach.

" I do not like liars"

After he called the Uchiha police he turned to the girl, and she's looked at him fearfully and curled up into a ball…

"Hey it's ok, I'm not going to hurt you" he said kindly " what is your name?"

" My name is M-Mitarashi Anko, sir," she said quietly **(A.N. Surprised)**

"Hmm come with me" that wasn't a choice but a command; she had been to the ninja academy and Orochimaru long enough to know that. He put his hand on her shoulder and her face goes pink and the shops of konoha disappear and she then sees then Hokage reading from a small orange book **(A.N Guess what book it) **

"Excuse me Hokage-sama"

"What…Oh Naruto you're here, now I have to talk to you abou-Why is Anko here Naruto?"

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama but she was getting beaten by a shopkeeper."

"Anko, why didn't you tell me this?"

"I-I thought it would stop soon but I-I was wrong, sorry Hokage-sama" looking at him with teary eyes.

'Hmm I wonder…' 

"Oh Anko you can leave now, I promise the shopkeeper won't bother you again." He said with a smile.

"Thank you Hokage-sama, Bye Naruto-kun," she said with a sunny smile and a wave.

" Goodbye Anko-san" he replied with a nod.

"Naruto I have decided to send you back to the academy becau-

"Why! Hokage-sama"

"As I was saying you are being sent to the academy because I want you to have friends your own age, I think I made a mistake making you an **ANBU**, it took your childhood away, and now I will give you a much as I can"

"Hokage-sama, I do not need friends, I barely need team-mates."

"That is way I am sending you to the academy to become more social and actually have a childhood, you have grown up too fast, it isn't right, no child should have grown up this fast."

"But Hokage-sama I don-

"I said you're going and that's final!"

"Yes Hokage-sama" Naruto replied meekly

And after that Naruto teleported out of the room.

"Stubborn Brat"…and pressed a button under his desk and Icha Icha Paradise Vol.3 popped out.

* * *

**Well that's a rap people and people have until Sunday to vote for Naruto summons. I am welcome to any others as well. Bye For Now.**


	4. Chapter 3

Hi**, ok I have more reviews than expected YAY! My spellchecker is Broken.**

**The Reason Anko was so Cheery In the anime cause she might have hid behind an emotional mask like Naruto did. Thus explains the OOC.**

**The current votes are:**

**GamaBunta: 4**

**Manda: 4**

**Kyuubi: 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**'Thoughts' **

**"Speaking"

* * *

**

**The Next Day**

As Naruto was walking to the academy he saw Anko getting pushed around by three older girls, as he got his kunai out he heard a shout " Leave her alone bitches!" and two girls jumped down from the roofs.

"Us, Bitchs don't make me laugh, the only bitches here is that stupid Inuzuka and that dirtballs of her dog." One of the girls said.

"How dare you call me a bitch, I could kick you ass to the moon and back"

"Ruff" her dog barked back

" Yea you tell her Nami!"

"Err… Hana, they can't understand her like you"

"Shut Up, Kurenai"

"Don't tell me to shut up, Hana"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because…um, well because!"

"That's not a reason"

"Yes it is"

"No its NOT" Hana shouted while jumping on Kurenai.

"Ruff" _'oh Kami why do I have to have an idiot for a master'_

And During all of this Naruto was smirking at the funny scene, when one of girls notice him

" Hey, Jerk-off what are doing here, leave!"

All she does is see a flash and she's unconscious

"Well to answer your question, I was just walking by."

As the Two girls were brawling Anko asks, " Guys stop it" she is just ignored

" Guys please stop," she says a Little louder

**(A.N if this was an anime Anko would have one hell of a stress mark on her head)**

"**GIRLS!"** she shrieked (**A.N There's a bit of the old Anko, she will not be ignored, she'll develop more in the story, more like the old Anko but more, controlled)**

"**WHAT!"** the girls screamed back.

"Oh, it's ok, you've stop fighting now," she giggled

And as all the girls had a big, lovely group hug they only just noticed Naruto smirking

"Hey, who are you?" Hana asked

"Aren't people supposed to give your names first"?

"Fine, My name is Inuzuka Hana, and this is my dog Nami" "Ruff"

"You?" he points to Kurenai.

"My name is Yuuhi Kurenai

"And yours is…

" Mine's is Mitarashi Anko" she said Happily

"Ok so…what's yours?" asked Kurenai

" Mine is…

None of Your Business"

All of the Girls just fell down, anime style.

"Hey that's not fair" Hana whined

"Bye ladies thanks for the entertainment" he smirked and teleported away in a whirl of leaves

"Well lets forget that asshole and get to the acdemy"

"YEH!"

"What time is it?" Anko asked

"Ok, its…OMG its 8:55, in five minutes we're going to be late!"

"COME ON LETS GO"

And they rushed off hoping that their sensei won't punish them much.

At The Academy 

As Naruto was waiting outside classroom 6, he could hear something, something similar to a rampaging herd of elephants. So he jumps up and hangs off the ceiling and once the smoke clears its Kurenai, Hana and Anko all in a heap, panting like crazy

" I think we made it"

"No you didn't, you're late by 5 minutes"

"Who said that?"

"Me, up here"

The girls look up and see Naruto hanging upside down from the ceiling

"How are you doing that?" Hana asked

"It's a chakra control exercise, it's simple stuff"

"Well-

"Uzumaki Naruto, Yuuhi Kurenai, Inuzuka Hana and Mitarashi Anko please come in"

Naruto jumped off the ceiling and walked in while having their heads down,

"So why are you three late"

"We were late because…

" Because they were helping an old lady, carry her shopping" Naruto lied.

"How do you know this, Naruto?" Koichi-sensei questioned

" I was walking passed"

"So why didn't you help them?" he asked

"Because they were outside the woman's house already, I didn't want to bother them"

The girls looked at him as though he had gone crazy.

"Ok, fine now sit down, our new student is going to introduce himself"

"Yes, Koichi-sensei" and they took their seats at the back.

"I'm am Uzumaki Naruto and that's all you need to know"

"Ok, Naruto since you came in with the Trio you can sit next to them"

"Fine Koichi-sensei"

When Naruto got to his seat, Kurenai turned to him and held out her hand, smiling at him

"Thanks for saving our butts back there"

"Its ok I would have done it for anyone" he replied smiling back

"Well how about it, you and us, friends"

Naruto looked at her hand then look at Anko and Hana's smiles and said

"Yeah we're friends" smiling back and shaking her hand.

"**What** are you lot doing **back there!"**

"Nothing, Koichi-sensei" was their immediate reply.

* * *

**Well another chapter bites the dust. Hope you all liked it**

**Please I need more Reviews.**

**Vote now for pairings:**

**Naru/Kurenai**

**Naru/Hana**

**Naru/Anko**

**Only you the readers can decide**


	5. Chapter 4

**This will be the last chapter for the rest of the month. I have to revise for my exams. Well here's another chapter. Hope you all like it. To clear any doubts Naruto, Kurenai, Hana and Anko are all 12 years old.**

**Summon Votes:**

**GamaBunta: 5**

**Manda: 4**

**Kyuubi: 3**

**Pairings Votes:**

**Naru/Kurenai: 4**

**Naru/Hana: 1**

**Naru/Anko: 4**

**Naru/Harem: 1**

**Naru/Other: 0**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**'Thoughts' **

**"Speaking"

* * *

**

**2 year later…**

"Tomorrow will be your Genin exams, so revise and practise." He said to the class.

"Yes, Koichi-sensei" they said back wearily.

"Ok, Class dismissed."

As soon as the class got outside, Koichi heard

"YEA! The Genin exams are tomorrow WooHoo!" shouted two girls.

"I hope Naruto and Kurenai, are going to make them study and relax, otherwise they're screwed" he mumbled to himself.

In the Streets of Konoha 

"Yahoo, we're going to kickass tomorrow, YEA!"

"Goddamn it Anko, Hana, SHUT UP!" Kurenai yelled.

"Well, excuse us for being excited" they replied.

As the girls were bickering with each other, Naruto was deep in thought.

'_Hmm, so I have to pass the exam again, huh, well I wonder if it's any different? In the 2 and a half years we've known each other, Anko has loosened up, Hana is still the same, loud and proud and Kurenai is still as bossy as ever, people even say I've become social, I wonder if it's true…'_

"- And one more thing…Shut UP!" Kurenai yelled

"Girls…"

But the girls just keep arguing.

"Girls…

No replay

"GIRLS!"

"WHAT?" was their reply.

"I was just telling you that everyone is staring at you" he smirked.

"Thanks a lot Naruto, now everyone thinks we're crazy!" they shouted back.

"Come on lets get dinner"

"Let's go to my house." Hana offered, "My parents won't mind"

"Fine with me" said Kurenai

"Me too" Anko said

"I'm in too" Naruto replied

The girls look at him like he had grown another head.

"What?" he asked

" You never come to any of our houses' before, why now," they asked

"Umm, it's a special occasion" he answered

"Fine with us, it's about time you met my parents" Hana told him as he dragged him to the Inuzuka Mansion. **(A.N The Clans all have mansions, but the Uchiha has a complex and the Hyuuga have a really big mansion)**

When they got there Hana shouted "Mum, I'm home, oh, and I brought a few friends for dinner!"

"Fine"

"You have never met my mother have you Naruto" she asked

"Well…

'_If she tells them I was in the **ANBU** I'm screwed over, and if she's the same Tsume I know, she'll blurt it out straight away, Kami I am so screwed, all though I have to thank Anko for keeping my secret, even though I didn't tell her to, I guess that bastard Orochimaru drilled a few things in her head.'_

"No I haven't" he replied.

"Well… let's go met her"

"What-

As she dragged him of into the house, her dog trailing behind her.

"Mum, mum this is my friend Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hello Inuzuka-san" Naruto greeted.

"Now, now Naruto, call me Tsume" she said with a smile.

'So rumour is true, how sad, he got demoted back to pre-genin stasis, hah that'll teach him to be a frosty asshole.'

"Onee-san, onee-san you're back," a small boy shouted, while running into the kitchen.

"Hi Kiba-kun, how was school today?" she asked while giving him a hug**. (A.N I will slowly introduce the rookie nine and team ten later on)**

"It was so…Boring!" He whined

"All we did was run around the stupid field, why do we have to do it anyway?" He moaned.

"We do it to build up stamina," Naruto answered.

"Who are you?" Kiba asked

"The name's Naruto, brat"

"I'm not called brat, I'm called Kiba," he shouted

"Fine what ever, brat" he replied back

"Meanie" Kiba said with a pout

"Gggrrrrr" His little white dog barked

"…Did that ball of fluff just growl at me?"

"He's not a ball of fluff, his name is Akamaru" Kiba protested.

SMASH

"Umm, Hana, I think that came from your room."

"Arrgghh, stupid Anko, can't leave her alone for five minutes" Hana Seethed.

"Umm, onee-san, that other girl was in your room too, and they were reading from a little pink book.

"WHAT, that's my diary" and with that Hana and her dog ran off.

"Hey Naruto, let's go play" Kiba asked

" Do I have to" he moaned at Tsume.

"Kiba, he'll come and play with you and Akamaru in a minute."

"Fine" and Kida and Akamaru ran off.

"So, Uzumaki, having fun at the academy" she asked with a smirk on her face

"It's the same as before, except with more time to sleep" **(A.N Naruto is ANBU, so he can just sleep through classes and get top marks. Lucky bastard)**

As Hana came in…

"So you had better study hard, to become rookie of the year, Naruto" Tsume said

"Yea, ok I will" he replied.

"Naruto, can you stop Anko and Kurenai from messing my room up, please" Hana begged

"Fine, read from this piece of paper, that'll stop them." He said

"Erm, ok" and with that she left.

"Well I'll go play with Kiba" he told her and left as well.

"Am I really that unpopular?" Tsume asked herself.

With Hana 

"I wonder what's on this piece of paper?" she asked herself, as she opened the paper.

'Oh My God, I didn't know that Anko likes **that**, and Kurenai is afraid of **that**, oh Naruto I owe you big time. It's the perfect revenge for reading MY diary.

When Hana got to her room, Anko and Kurenai were bouncing on her bed.

"Get off of my bed, or else" Hana demanded

"Or else what?" Anko replied

"Fine ready…

"Kurenai did you know that Anko likes…"

By then Anko was tidying up her room

"Hey Anko, did you know that Kurenai afraid of…"

And then Kurenai was making her bed, and picking up all the trash.

'_Naruto, you are the BEST!'_

With Naruto and Kiba 

"98…99…100, ready or not here I come!" shouted Kiba

"Come on Akamaru let's go find Naruto".

"Ruff" Akamaru agreed.

As they looked around the garden, Naruto was hiding in a tree reading a Jounin level Jutsu scroll.

"Hmm, **Doton: Doryudan, A-rank,** doesn't seem to hard, but it needs to be used in conjuction with

**Doton: Doryu Taiga **to be at all effective. Well it doesn't matter." Naruto mumbled to himself.

Then Akamaru smells something

"Ggrrrrr"

"What is it Akamaru?"

"Bark bark"

"WHAT! He's been in that tree for ages and you didn't tell me!"

"…" was all he got back.

As the duo were about 5 feet away Akamaru stopped.

"What's wrong Akamaru?" asked Kiba.

"…"

"Fine, if you're not coming to catch him, fine with me" he said nonchalantly

As he got 3 feet nearer to the tree, he heard a faint sound.

"**Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu**"

"Huh what the?"

Next thing Kiba knows is that the only thing above the ground is his head, and Naruto was above him.

"Naruto we found you" Kiba shouted

"Fine, but I win, it took me 30 seconds to find you and it took you 30 minutes to find me"he said as he smirked at the child.

"That was an unfair game, you used ninjustu" Kiba whined

"In the shinobi world, your opponent will not play by the rules, so why should you" he said wisely.

"Ok thank for advice" Kiba said gratefully.

"Kids, Dinner!" Tsume hollered.

"Yay, come on let's eat" Kiba shouted with renewed energy, and him and his dog ran off back into the house.

Naruto just smiled as he walked into the house.

**After Dinner**

"Thank you for, having me over for dinner Tsume, I'll see you three tomorrow ok." Naruto said as he got up and was going to leave, but four objects flew at him and knocked him to the floor.

"You're not leaving Naruto" Hana Said

"Yeah, we're having so much fun, aren't we Akamaru.

"Bark" he agreed

"Fine, I'll stay just please get off me" Naruto said.

"YAY!" as Hana and Kiba danced around like idiots, while their dogs ran around like mad.

"Hah, I'll set up an extra sleeping bag in Hana's room" Tsume said as she walked off.

"Come on Naruto this is going to be fun" Hana, Anko and Kurenai said as they dragged him through the house and into Hana's Room.

* * *

**Well that chapter was the longest so far**

**Keep those reviews coming**

**I'll update in a month at max**

**Votes are needed**

**Well bye for now**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the lateness. So here is another chappie.**

**Hope u like it.**

**I NEED 60 REVIEWS at least to continue the story.**

**Summon Votes:**

**GamaBunta: 7**

**Manda: 7**

**Kyuubi: 8**

The Votes Have been counted and **_Naruto/Harem Win_!

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

'Thoughts' 

"Speaking"

**The Next Day**

Naruto was walking to the ninja academy to take his Genin Exam; on the way there he was deep in thought. '_Well, today is the day of graduation, hurray. I've pasted it once so this time it will be even easier. I had fun last night, but it kinda got out of control, oh well. I hope the girls like their surprises_.

To any one that was walking near Naruto, at that time, was kinda creeped out because of the insane smile that came across his face.

When Naruto had got to the Hot Springs, **(A.N The Hot Springs are between Naruto's House and the Academy) **he heard a very loud scream,

"**AHHHHHHHHHH!**"

"It's about time they woke up" He laughed.

Just after that he heard another voice,

"AHHHH! Naruto nii-san, Help me!"

Next thing he knew he was on his back, facing the sky with something hugging his waist tightly.

When Naruto looked at the thing hugging him he said

"Hi, brat, get off me" Naruto growled

"Oh sorry"

When Naruto got off the Ground and dusted himself off and asked

"Why are you here, brat?"

"Don't call me brat, the names Kiba, and I'm here because I'm afraid"

"Ruff" Akamaru agreed

"Of what?" Naruto asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Of My…Sister"

Naruto looked at Kiba for a couple of seconds and burst out laughing

"Hey it's not funny, she really scary when she's angry" Kiba protested

"Why what happened" Naruto smirked

"Well, Some one dyed Hana onee-chan's hair Bright Pink and Nami Bright Yellow, and Anko's Hair was neon orange and Kurenai was Bright white and-

"It was you!" Kiba pointing at Naruto

Naruto just smirked at the little boy

"Well-

"Shut up, both of you, I'm trying to do some research here" said a annoyed voice from the tree

"Yo, Ero-sennin" said looking at the old pervert

"Shove off brat. He replied

"Naruto nii-san you know this pervert?" Kiba asked

"Yeah, he's actually a-

"You do not know who I am, Naruto what are they teaching kids these days?" he gasped

"Well they teach us taijustu, nin-

"I am…The Great Jiraiya- Sama!" he shouted while doing that weird dance of his.

"Look Kiba, there's the Daimyo's wife's cat" Naruto pointed out

" Ohhh," Kiba gasped with false enthusiasm.

" Hey!" the old man shouted angrily

" Oh, sorry Ero-sennin, but the cat was so more interesting than your dance" Naruto said sarcastically

"Well… leave, I'm doing some research here," he said as he turned his back on them.

"Ok, Kiba, I'll show you one reason you should let your enemy get behind you" Naruto told as he ran at the Pervert.

"**Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique: A Thousand Years of PAIN!**" He Shouted as he Launched Jiraiya through the air and right into the women's' side of the hot springs.

"**AHHHH, PERVERT!**"

Naruto and Kiba just laughed as they watched Jiraiya run out of the hot springs followed by women with pitch forks and other weapons  
" I'll get you for this brat, **I SWEAR IT!**" as he ran out of view

"Well" Naruto said looking at the sun "it's time we got to class come on" He sighed

" But Nii-san it's 1 Minute to class we'll never make it" Kiba whined

"Really?" Naruto said with his eyebrow raised

"Ye-

"-S?" he finished as he was facing the door of the academy

"How?" He looked at Naruto,

But he was all ready gone.

"**WOW**, nii-san is **SO** cool" he shouted as the bell ran.

As Naruto walked into his classroom and sat down in his seat at the back

"Well, good morning class today is he day of the Genin exams"

"We will start in-" Koichi-sensei started

But Anko, Hana and Kurenai crashed into the classroom

"Well ladies it's nice of you to join us, and why are you so late?" he asked

"Umm, because **SOMEBODY** glued us to the floor" Anko lied

Koichi-sensei just looked at them and said, " You're lying, tell me the truth or you will **NEVER** become Genin"

"Ok, Someone dyed our hair while we were sleeping and we were washing it out" Kurenai told truthly

"Kurenai!" Hana and Anko whined

"Ok, take your seats and cancel that henge, Kurenai"

"Koichi-sensei, Please don't" the girls pleaded

"…"

"Fine" Kurenai huffed

When she cancelled the henge the entire class laughed at them, even the teacher, the three of them just sat down and blushed bright red.

"Wow girls, I thought you hair was bright enough but I was wrong, say cheese" Naruto smirked

"What?" the girls asked slowly, as a bright flash hit them

"It was You!" the girls shouted in unison

"Of course, no one else has the balls to do any thing like that" He laughed

"Why You dirty son of a –

"Quiet down!" Koichi-sensei barked

"Let the Genin Exams Begin!"

* * *

**Well that took longer than expected**

**REMEMBER I need 60 reviews to continue this story**

**"Update soon Probably 12 August, something like that.**


	7. AN sorry

Sorry for not updating but my life has been hectic lately. I've started to go over the story again and ill **_hopefully_** have the new prologue up soon sorry about not updating. Levi out.


End file.
